


As You wish

by Seerandthesword



Series: Hello Sunflower [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerandthesword/pseuds/Seerandthesword
Summary: In a world where everyone gets a soulmate tattoo the day they turned 18. Why doesn't Steve?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Tony Stark & Reader
Series: Hello Sunflower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In the Hello Sunflower Verse, you will see characters from that story occasionally. Yes, the reader is a female version of Tony Stark. Don't judge.

When Steve was young, he always dreamed of who his soulmate would be. It sounds crazy, being born the year that WWI ended and living through the great depression, but Steve has and always will be an optimist. He still held out hope for meeting the one that fate destined him to be with. On July 4, 1936, Steve turned 18 and woke up to no tattoo. Nothing. He searched every inch of his body and yet it was blank. Did he not have a soulmate? Was he too unhealthy and would die before he got to meet her? He didn’t have long to wonder, WWII began and everyone was talking about war with Germany. It took until 1941 when Steve was 23 for America to declare war against Adolf Hitler and Japan after the December bombing of Pearl Harbor. Steve tried everything to be a part of the military, to fight for his country and everything that he loved. But he was too weak, had too many health problems. They told him no every time until one day when after being rejected once again he met a doctor who said that he could change everything. He went to training, and since he didn’t have muscle and brawn to rely on he used his wits to get by. In 1943 he was taken to a lab and injected with a serum that changed his whole life. He became the poster boy of the war and absolutely hated it. He didn’t go through all the pain and hardships to sell bail bonds instead of fight. 

When he heard that Bucky’s outfit had been captured while he was doing a show in Europe he knew he had to act. He was able to free his friend and the rest of the unit and they started the howling commandos. He and Bucky would lead the men on missions against Hydra, the very people that took Bucky in the first place. He felt fulfilled, he was finally doing what he had wanted to do since the war began, he was fighting for his country. But then there was Austria and he lost Bucky. He had to fight against Red Skull, then there was the plane, and all he knew was darkness. 

* * *

In 1986 a child was born, a little girl who defied all odds in her birth. It was a difficult pregnancy for her mom, she was born premature and they were worried that she wouldn’t make it, but she did. Her whole life she was told about the miracle of her birth and the fact that she was alive at all. She accepted it and yet she never let it slow her down. When she was young she had lung issues, which was to be expected with someone born as early as she was. But she pressed on and by the time she was 18 she no longer had those issues much to the doctors' surprise. Yhey believed that she would never be as capable as those around her. They were wrong. 

The alarm clock blared from its place on the nightstand. Groaning you reached over and slammed your hand down on the off button before rolling on your back and letting out a sigh. You took a moment to wake up before moving to get up and get ready for your day. You dragged your feet to the bathroom rubbing your face before looking at your disheveled appearance. Your eyes shot open at the tattoo that had appeared on your forearm. Dog tags. Two tags connected by a chain that wrapped its way around your arm. You could see everything on the top tag but the one below it was at an angle the top tag covering most of the words. The top one had a long-stemmed flower along the bottom with the words “I can do this all day” above it. On the bottom one you could make out two letters of what made up the top line St, Cap was all you could see on the second line. The bottom line was the only one you could properly read Brooklyn, USA. It was too early in the morning for you to worry or wonder what any of that meant. You had a Cal 3 final that day and you didn't have time to worry about a soulmate and who they might be. You were currently working towards an engineering degree, focusing on robotics, your dream job would be working for Tony Stark one day. Throwing on your jacket you headed out of the door.

* * *

Today is the day! You are graduating top of your class, with honors, from your masters. No one thought that you could finish both your bachelors and masters within 4 years but again you proved them wrong. Your parents were sitting in the audience cheering their heads off for you and your accomplishments. They always supported you and your dreams. Walking across the stage made it all feel real, you were finally done with college and you were about to start the next step in your life. The only regret you had was that you hadn’t found your soulmate, but if fate had picked them, you were bound to meet them when the time is right. 

Stepping out of the auditorium doors your thoughts were abruptly stopped when you ran into a figure in front of you. 

"Oof... I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you I was just lost in my thoughts.” your rambling immediately stopped when the man in front of you turned to face you and you were met by none other than Tony Stark.

“I mean I know I’m attractive but I didn’t think I had the ability to pull such a beautiful woman into me.” The smirk on his face caused you to roll your eyes. You may be a fan but even you thought that his flirting was too much.

“I’m sure you say that to all of the ladies,” you said raising your eyebrow, before speaking with sincerity, “I am sorry Mr. Stark for running into you, I just have a million things on my mind.” 

“Like a job?” He quipped, you looked at him in surprise.

“Well yes, but doesn't everyone who just graduated have that on their minds?” you asked thoroughly confused.

“Probably, but not all of them are being offered a job at Stark industries currently.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I understand.” This was definitely not the way you expected this conversation to go when you first bumped into him.

“Let me clarify," he said, clearing his throat before continuing, "Miss. Y/L/N, would you like to come work for me at Stark industries? I was contacted by the university about you and was very pleased with what they sent me. I felt like I had to meet you in person and now that I’m here I’ve decided that you are exactly what I need.”

"Excuse me?" you knew that your confusion was now written on your face.

“I need a personal assistant, not like an HR assistant, but someone to help me create new products. You see I saw the project that you worked on your final year of your master, which completing a bachelors and a masters within 4 years is very impressive, and I knew I had to speak to the person that created a way to use my arc reactor technology in real life.” He spoke as though he already knew your answer, which as much as you hated to admit, he did. You were blushing by the end of his speech as well as completely gobsmacked.

“I would love to work at Stark industries with you sir.” your voice came out a little more breathy than you wanted, but you couldn't find it in yourself to care. 

“Perfect, I will let Pepper know to get the paperwork ready. Do you have a soulmate that will need to move with you to California?” He asked while typing something out on his phone. 

“No sir, I haven’t met him yet.” You couldn't help the sadness that seeped into your tone at his question

“Really?" his eyes shot up to look at you and he looked genuinely surprised. "What a shame. Anyway, I have people to do and things to see. I look forward to having you work at my company.” The wink he sent you at the end of his sentence assured you that he had in fact said what you thought he said.

And with that, he left just as quickly as he arrived. You stood frozen, unable to believe that that had just happened. You were shaken out of your shock by your parents running over to talk with you. They were just as surprised as you at the fact that Tony Stark himself just came to your graduation to personally hire you. You must have really left an impression on him.

* * *

You worked side by side with him for the next 3 years, creating new ways to use the technology he had for things other than war. Tony gave you full reign of your own division of the business, one focused more on humanitarian work than military products. You were in California with Pepper when the news that he was taken while in Afghanistan broke. Obadiah Stane approached you soon after Tony’s disappearance, asking you to join a different division to work on projects for him, your distrust for Stane became obvious when you refused his proposal. He promptly fired you. 

You found other ways to spend your time after being fired. You learned how to rock climb and took a self-defense class. You were a young woman living in Los Angeles and you knew that you needed to be able to protect yourself. When Shield approached you with a job offer you politely refused, something about them made you wary, though you couldn't say what. You decided instead to work as a mechanic for a while. You had an old WW2-era Indian motorcycle that you were planning on restoring and working with mechanics gave you insight into how exactly to do that. 

When Stark got returned, he was surprised to find out that you had been fired from Stark industries. He was quick to rehire you and ask for your help with the smaller arc reactor. He also asked you for your opinion when it came to his new suit. You sat there in the garage laughing at him when Dummie kept spraying him with the fire extinguisher, while you worked on your motorcycle. 

You helped him design Stark Tower. Creating some of the mechanical parts in the lab areas. He even made sure that there was a lab specifically for you to use whenever you came to New York. Everything changed though when they found Captain America in the ice, you helped Tony create a way to safely thaw him, but you didn’t go with him when he delivered it to Shield. In hindsight maybe you should have.

* * *

Waking up from being frozen Steve was greeted by a whole new world. Everything was different and everyone that he knew and loved were dead or close to. That wasn’t all. He woke up with a tattoo, a soulmate mark. It lay on the inner part of his right bicep. It was a bouquet of buttercups with the words ‘as you wish’ in messy cursive passing through at the smallest area of stems. He had no idea what any of it meant. But just like when he turned 18 he didn't have much time to wonder. He was called by Shield to help save the world from the very thing that he went into the ice to destroy. To say he was pissed when he found out what shield was doing would be an understatement. But innocent people needed him and so he fought. 

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by in a whirlwind. You were in California, helping run Stark industries, when the fight, later named the Battle of New York, occurred. When the battle was over Tony called asking for your help in New York to rebuild Stark Tower that would become Avengers tower. He had you help redesign it so that the avengers could live in it once everything settled a little bit. You helped design a safe room for Banner, who quickly became a close friend to you, as well as rooms and gadgets for the rest of the avengers. 

You arrived in New York a couple of days after the battle and were amazed by the sheer size of it. Yes, Los Angeles was large but in a different way. You checked into your hotel and decided that it was too late to go out since you were on a late flight. You entered your hotel room and flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to change into your pajamas before passing out for the night. 

Waking up the next morning was much harder than normal, you were still tired from everything that you had to do before leaving California the day before and the flight that you took. You quickly decided that you would get ready and find a nice diner to eat at before reporting in to Tony. A quick search on your phone told you that there was a nice diner just a block away from your hotel that hadn’t been affected by the battle. Walking up to the door you were surprised when the door opened in front of you and a very tall, very muscular blonde man walked out. When he noticed you he stepped to the side and held open the door for you. 

“Ma’am,” he said, nodding his head at you, you were struck by how old school it seemed coming from such a young man, he couldn’t be more than three years older than you. You smiled at him and spoke a quick thank you before stepping into the restaurant. 

You didn’t know at the time how close you had been to meeting your soulmate, but he had other things he needed to do, and a whole world to reacquaint himself with. It would be months before Steve would move into the Towers and a year before you would make the move from California to New York at the request of Tony.


	2. As you wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move into Stark Tower and have a run in with a certain Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight fluff! Hope yall like it, the next chapter with pull more of hello sunflower into it so I may change it to an oc character just so I will have names to go off of, although for the most part you will still be able to read it as a reader insert

Life working side by side with Tony was dangerous. When Killian attacked Tony it was you not Pepper who was taken and subjected to the Extremis serum. This caused you to heal crazy fast and gave you super strength, which was pretty cool but not very useful for someone who spent most of their time in a robotics lab trying not to crush something when it wasn't working.

You later discovered that Killian mistakenly believed that you were in fact Tony's soulmate, while you had always thought that it was Pepper. She quickly refuted your claim when you told her, pulling the back of her jeans down enough to show the smiley face that graced her butt cheek. Turns out that her soulmate was none other than Happy the head of security.

About six months after the battle of new york, after Tony and the whole Killian/Mandarin situation, Tony asked very nicely if you would move into the Avengers tower with him. He needed to get the Avengers tower going, and after everything that happened and his panic attacks, he really didn't want to live there alone. He was also hoping that if you lived in the tower that the avengers would be more willing to as well. By this point you had met and become friends with most of them save for Captain America, he hasn’t been around much. He was trying to find his place in this new world and taking as many missions as Shield will give him in order to feel needed 

The tower was much different this time than the last time you had been there. There was less plastic film and dust everywhere and all of the construction work was done. Most notably, the wall on Stark's living room floor was no longer a gaping hole.

The top eight levels of the tower were for the avengers. The penthouse was where Tony stayed, no surprise there. The level directly below was his lab space which was restricted access for the most part and then there was the common level under that. The common level was composed of a large kitchen and dining area, as well as a massive living room with the biggest tv you had ever seen. This floor also houses a theater, and an arcade room equipped with pool tables and any other game you could think of. Tony is such a child sometimes, not that you were complaining you loved to play pool. The next three floors are where you and the rest of the Avengers would live. You would each get your own suite that you could arrange and decorate however you saw fit. Each suite includes a kitchenette, and small living room that was separate from the bedroom, and a massive ensuite bath. The lowest two levels were dedicated to the training room and medical ward, as well as a giant pool and sauna area, these floors allowed for outside access as long as they were vetted.

Six months later, life in the tower was going well. You, Tony and Bruce, were the main people living there. You could understand that though, Nat and Clint were constantly out on missions for shield and mainly stayed on base in DC. Tony told you that Steve was currently living in an apartment in DC. He didn't want to live on base but he was running missions for Shield on and off. Thor was off-world with Loki so life was pretty quiet. 

Then there was a mission that the Captain went on that didn’t go the way he thought. He was wounded and brought back a captive. You were in the common area when the door was thrown open and a bloody Steve Rogers burst through carrying a soaking wet girl over his shoulder.

“The Medical wing, where is it?” He questioned voice hard from pain or fatigue or both. 

“This way.” you hurried off, not looking behind you, you knew that he would follow. 

When you arrived, you called for Dr. Cho and Steve told her what was going on and placed the girl on a stretcher. The nurses pushed her to a room to monitor her until she woke up. He was then shown to a separate room to be looked over and have the bullet removed. 

That night Tony pulled you into the living room to watch your favorite movie, the princess bride. It was about halfway through when an exhausted Steve came through the door and flopped down on the couch beside the one that you and Tony were currently lounging on. It was coming to your favorite part, Buttercup was currently yelling at the Dread Pirate Roberts and about to push him down the hill.

“Oooh,” you said hitting Tony’s shoulder, “I love this part,” you spoke along with Wesley as he rolled down the hill, “As you Wiiiisssshhhh.” you clapped your hands together, “that will forever be the best reveal ever.” 

You didn’t notice Steve’s stare as you said those words. _Holy Shit_ he thought his tattoo finally made sense, and yet the girl that fate said was perfect for him had her legs thrown over Tony’s lap and was leaning against him while watching the movie. He stood quickly and stomped out of the room, today was just not his day. 

You look over at Tony confused when Steve left.

“What the hell do you think that was about?” you asked, growing more confused as you noticed the smirk on Tony’s lips.

“Why are you smiling like that?” You had to stop yourself from slapping him when he started to laugh.

“What the hell, Stark, tell me what's going on?”

“I think that Capsicle just realized that you're his soulmate.” He said through chuckles.

“What the fuck do you mean he realized that I’m his soulmate?” you asked your whole body going still as you waited for him to elaborate.

“I thought you had realized this earlier,” he said looked genuinely confused, “The captain is your soulmate, I’ve known since we had that movie night after finding him in the ice. Your tattoo is his dog tags with the flower of his birth month and a phrase that I’ve heard him say multiple times while next to him in a fight.”

You just sat there frozen trying to comprehend what exactly the man sitting in front of you was saying. 

“You know, he may be a little jealous that his soulmate was cuddling someone else since he probably doesn’t realize that you're like a sister to me. You should probably go after him.” His words seemed to break you from your trance as you threw yourself very clumsily from the couch to follow after him.

“Jarvis, where did Rogers go?” 

“He is in the training room miss.”

“Thanks, J”

You ran all the way down, opening the door you were met by the scene of Steve hitting a punching bag so hard that it broke and flew off of its chain.

“You know, I’m not sure that those are made to withstand the punch of a super soldier, maybe I should design one that can,” you said leaning against the wall and trying not to show the fact that your heart was beating a million miles a minute.

“And why would you feel the need to do that, I’m sure Stark has plenty of things that he needs you to design that are more important than a Steve-proof punching bag.” You could tell that he was gritting his teeth as he spoke, reaching for another bag. You step towards him slowly, making sure not to walk too quickly from fear of him leaving.

“Well I’m sure that the great Tony Stark can take care of himself, and anyways, I think creating something to make my soulmate's life easier is more important.”

He slowly pulled his eyes from the punching bag that he was hanging onto the hook to look at you, pain obvious in his eyes.

“Really? Cause you seemed pretty comfortable with him.” you could see the vulnerability in his eyes as he spoke, he had gone through so much already.

“Yes really, Tony is more like an annoying older brother than anything. I’ve been working around him for the past five or so years, trust me when I say that I have no desire to date him. You on the other hand.” You made sure that your voice turned teasing on the last words, you wanted to make him smile, you hadn’t gotten to see that yet.

“Well good, cause I think I may have to kick his ass if you did.” You could hear the teasing lilt in his voice and the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. But as quickly as it came it was gone.

“How long have you known?” his voice cracked a little as he spoke. You let out a small huff of a laugh.

“Would you believe me if I told you that Tony had to tell me when I was confused as to why you left the room?” His eyes snapped to yours.

“Really? You didn’t know?”

“After not meeting my soulmate by the time I turned 25 I just pushed it to the back of my mind, I stopped trying to figure out what my tattoo meant and I focused on my work. Plus there were a couple of life-threatening instances that distracted me." You joked. You weren't 100% sure how to handle this situation, your main friend group consisted of a playboy philanthropist and a science nerd that turned into a giant green guy when angry, not really the best people to show you how to be vulnerable.

“I understand that," he said pausing before continuing, "part of my problem was that my tattoo didn’t show up until after I came out of the ice.” he looked down at his hands and you noticed that they were fidgeting, he must be just as nervous as you.

“I didn’t know that,” you murmured, deciding to ask the question that was begging to be asked.

“What is your tattoo, if you don’t mind me asking?”

He shook his head, “Not at all.” he stepped towards you and pulled up his sleeve, and turned out his arm so you could see the flesh just under his armpit. As soon as you saw the tattoo you burst out laughing.

“Of course that’s what my mark is, man I’m such a nerd.” You clutched your stomach as you laughed, tears coming to your eyes from the range of emotions that you are currently going through.

“Can I ask why I have this tattooed on me?” He questioned, clearly curious to the reasoning as to why he had a movie quote on his arm forever. You were finally able to pull yourself together and sober up from the surprise of his tattoo.

“That movie came out the year after I was born and it was my mom’s favorite movie to watch with me, we watched it at least 4 times a year. But we always made sure to watch it on my birthday as a family, it became an integral part of my life, plus it’s just sooo quotable.” you said with a smile, “Do you want to look at my tattoo?” you asked motioning at your arm with your head. He slowly nodded, not able to find the words.

You slowly pulled your sleeve up, showing him the inside of your forearm and the dog tags that graced your skin. He stepped forward gently taking your arm in his hand so that he could study the markings on your skin. Tracing the outline and the words that he could see before smiling.

“What does it mean?” you asked softly looking at him through your lashes.

“It’s um,” he cleared his throat, “it’s my dog tags or at least the lower one is, it says my name, then Captain America and the city I was born in, Brooklyn. The top one however is something that I always seem to say when I’m getting beat up in a fight in order to remind myself that I could do it. And the flower… I think it’s the flower from my birth month? I was born in July so I think it’s a reference to that.” You nodded at his explanation, his fingers still gently tracing over your skin, causing goosebumps to pop up from the feeling.

“So, would you like to watch the movie with me? We can start it over so that you won’t be lost. I know that you struggle with pop culture, old man.” You smirked at him as you spoke, he just rolled his eyes.

“Be careful, this old man could still show you a thing or two.”

You laughed out loud at that, your laugh changed to a squeal when you felt him wrap his arms around your legs and throw you over his shoulder. 

“Ahh, let me down!!” you beat at his shoulders trying to get him to release you but he wouldn’t budge, he just continued to carry you until you ended back in the living room and he threw you down onto the couch. He wasn’t even breathing hard after carrying you up 2 flights of stairs, jerk. 

Tony was nowhere to been seen as you restarted the movie. You ran and grabbed some more popcorn to share, pouring in some M&Ms before plopping back down next to Steve and pulling on your couch blanket. It didn't take long for you to cuddle into his side and for your eyes to droop. 

Steve smiled at you when he realized that you had passed out before you even got to the part he had walked in on earlier. He didn't mind though, he just got comfortable and pulled you in closer before allowing himself to relax and fall asleep. 


End file.
